Never Say Forever
by Windresss
Summary: When WildWing pushes NoseDive away and then foolishly gets himself compromised, its "Baby Bro" to the Rescue! But what happens when things go terribly wrong??? **Updated 5/30/02: FINISHED!! Epilogue!**
1. I've Said Too Much

Hi Everyone! Ok, so this is my First Mighty Ducks FanFiction..but I think you'll like it. Truly meant for NoseDive Fans, Like me!! When WildWing pushes NoseDive away and then foolishly gets himself compromised, its "Baby Bro" to the Rescue! But what happens when things go terribly wrong???  
R&R!!  
~Windresss~  
  
  
  
Never Say Forever.  
  
Chapter 1: I've Said Too Much  
  
  
"NOOOOO!"  
WildWing's bellow went unheard as the grotesque creature, a less than pleasant combination of Scorpion, bull, and raging man, continued to advance on the scrambling NoseDive. His little brother had been injured, and, chained to the wall as he was, WildWing couldn't help him.  
  
NoseDive was stumbling backward, clutching his side as he continued firing his puck launcher in desperation. Abruptly, the gun uttered a hollow click, the sound repeating as Dive continued squeezing the trigger. As realization sparked fear in the young duck's eyes, he threw the launcher aside, his back suddenly coming in contact with the underground room's brick wall. It was soft, the material eaten by the mold covering it from its years beneath the Earth's surface.  
NoseDive glances about him furtively, then to his bound Older sibling, the memories of the last week flashing in his mind.  
  
  
~~Four Days Ago, Mighty Ducks HQ~~  
  
"But Wiiiiiiiiiiing!" NoseDive was using his most wheedling tone, jogging to keep up with his big brother as he strode towards one of the duck cycles. He finally darted ahead of him, bracing his feet to bar WildWing's Path.  
  
"I said -No,- Dive," The Mighty Ducks' leader was getting irritated. Couldn't NoseDive see he was doing this for his own good?! Of course he couldn't...NoseDive thought his big bro was invincible. WildWing's expression softened slightly, "I told you, I just need some time to myself. No big deal. I'll be back before you even notice I'm gone."  
  
But the look in NoseDive's eyes told him he was wrong. That knowing his brother was leaving him behind hurt him deeply. WildWing looked away, reminding himself exactly why he was doing this.  
  
'..Think, Wing. Look how hard it is on him when you take a short vacation. How -much- harder would that be if you were killed in battle?? Would he even survive it, as dependent on your as he is now??...' Traitorous to the end, another part of his mind spoke up, '..And what about you? You need him just as much, and he could die anyday. You're doing this because you think you can spare yourself pain if he leaves. Fool! If he dies...you'll follow...'  
  
WildWing's beak tightened, roughly pushing away those thoughts. Oh yes, this time away will be beneficial to them both.  
He slammed his duffel bag onto the back of the bike with more force than he had intended, earning a surprised glance from his brother. NoseDive started to speak again  
  
"Wing-"  
  
"I said no, Dive."  
  
"But you never leave me behind! Not ME!"   
  
That short outburst had WildWing's gaze darting back to his sibling's, the dejection etched plainly on Dive's face. He sighed, suddenly ashamed.  
  
"NoseDive...Bro...just go with this...I'm..I'm doing it for your own good." He chanced another look to his younger brother.  
  
Confusion was writ plainly upon the blonde duck's features, trying to justify his brother's actions. He started to say something, but closed his beak when WildWing swung his leg over the Duckcycle. He kept his voice carefully even, not turning to face Dive.  
  
"I'll be in touch..."  
  
"Wait!" NoseDive's cry resembled that of a lost child's, its helplessness lost in the roar of the engine as WildWing kicked the cycle to life and sped from the Hanger.  
[/i]  
  
~~Present Day; Underground Prison~~  
  
NoseDive blinked, brought jarringly back to the present as the monstrosity before him slammed a fist into the wall next to his head. 'Quick instincts to the rescue,' Dive thought ruefully.   
  
Glancing over the wall seeping wetness through the back of his uniform, the blonde duck spotted a rusted chain hanging from a bolt, already partially dislodged by the creature's well aimed blow.  
  
It was a simple thing to rip the links from the crumbling brick and swing it at the monster.  
  
The chain hit the beast in the face, the rusted links tangling in his horns . It let loose a roar that sent chills through WildWing, who had little choice except to stand and watch. It shook its great head, only managing to wrap the chain tighter. NoseDive was suddenly seized with a purpose, watching the mutated creation wrestle with its bindings. He gripped the chain, red rust staining his feathers as he jerked it hard, causing the monster to stumble forward, head forced down.   
  
WildWing watched, agape, as his little brother quickly looped the chain around the beast's neck, determination set in his features as he held on. When has his 'baby bro' become so skilled? Had he always been that way, and Wing had failed to notice? He shook his head, returning his attention to the battle.  
  
Regaining his balance, the creature reared back, literally ripping NoseDive from his feet. nonetheless, Dive's plan was working. He was slowly choking the Scorpion-Bull Man. He regained his footing, ignoring the pain flaring in his side and leaning his weight into strangling the monstrosity, finally quipping, "The Bigger they are..."  
  
He was cut short. Enraged and panicked, the monster flung himself at the only thing it could blame for his current state: NoseDive. The young avian was clobbered, his shoulder catching the brunt of the attack and nearly forcing him into unconsciousness. He clung to the chain, stalwartly holding on when the flailing of the beast again lifted him into the air.   
  
The creature emitted a lolling bellow, its mind slowly slipping into darkness. Desperate, it made a final effort for victory. The scorpion tail which curved over the thing's head darted forward, and so distracted was NoseDive with holding on, he did not realize its attack until the poisonous point had driven itself home into the young duck's back. The monster fell, and with a choked cry, NoseDive's eyes rolled into the back of his head. He, too, fell.  
  
**In Suspense yet?? GOOD! Muwahahahaha! ok ok, I swear I'll continue soon. no really...I swear! In the mean time, Send Flamers, praise, and anything in between!!** 


	2. Things Unsaid

Author's Notes 3/11/02:   
Holy Cow!! When I posted the first chapter to "Never Say Forever" I figured I would get a few reviews that said" nice job." But this is great!   
  
I'm loving all the encouraging (and occasionally threatening, hehe) reviews I've recieved. Especially the ones from Prince Tyler Briefs, Angelfire, and Gohanzgirl. I've read -all- of ya'll Mighty Ducks Fan Fiction and absolutely love you guys! That ya'll would write such praise for me really makes me want to write more!  
  
So I did!  
  
~Windresss  
  
  
Oh, and I forgot to add a Disclaimer last time soo.....  
  
Disclaimer: I am a poor poor sap whose only friends are drawn by artists. Anyone ever notice how much more attractive cartoons are than real people, anyway?  
  
  
  
  
Never Say Forever.  
  
Chapter 2: Things Unsaid  
  
~~Three Days Ago, NoseDive Flashblade's Room~~  
  
"You called!" The blonde teenager sent comic books flying from his bed as he bounced onto it, comm. watch gripped in his hand. His sparkling eyes reflected unsurpassed excitement and, looking deeper, what WildWing could only attribute as relief. His younger brother's beak was stretched in a wide grin.  
  
"Of -Course- I called, Dive." Wing wasn't sure why he felt a pang of guilt at the expression he witnessed on his sibling's face, "I told you I would."  
  
"Yeah…," Dive blinked, wondering why he doubted Wing. He knew his bro loved him, yet there was the constant, niggling reminder in the back of NoseDive's head that he was a burden on WildWing. He had always been, even when they were on Puckworld. Dive had tagged after him and Canard everytime they played hockey, and while Wing had tolerated him…Canard hadn't like it.   
  
'Whoa, Dive, stay -away- from those memories!' The blonde duck mentally shook himself, returning his attention to the face on the screen, "So where are you? You sound Tired.."  
  
WildWing just shrugged. He -was- tired. The Mighty Ducks' leader smirked, 'Leave it to Dive to notice exactly what I wanted to hide...'  
  
"I'm just...in the country." If that wasn't a blatant lie then WildWing didn't know what was, and knowing that made him flinch. He'd never lied to Dive before. Not only was Wing -not- in the country, but he wasn't in -The Country-  
  
He glanced over the empty stretch of Mexico valley before him, his eyes blinking at the gritty red dust that never seemed to settle in the poor, hot-climate country. Definitely, no Vacation he'd -willingly- participate in.  
  
'I don't want him obsessing about my safety..' The older Flashblade reasoned, the argument sounding pathetic even to his own ears. 'He'd get the whole team chomping at the bit to come help me if he knew...'  
  
Having heard rumors of strange crossbred animals attacking farmhouses in the southern country, WildWing deemed it a perfect place to go disappear for a time while NoseDive learned to function without him.   
'I'll still be doing my job, as well as saving my brother the grief that comes along with it...' He'd chanted that the whole way here. Now that he was watching the hurt play across his little brother's features, he felt distinctly sick at heart.  
  
"...o...k..." NoseDive muttered. He knew his brother was keeping something from him, and the knowledge hurt him more than he could remember. He stalwartly slammed his mind closed to those emotions, knowing Wing could read him like a Dr. Seuss book. Schooling his voice into an even tone, he lofted his blonde eyebrows, "so when you comin' home?"  
  
'When you stop looking like I punched you in the gut every time I don't lay my heart out for you...' Instead, WildWing said, "I'm not sure. It's really...peaceful...here. Maybe a few days."  
  
"I miss you..."  
  
The older duck's heart wrenched, "Miss you, too, Dive...I'll call tomorrow."  
  
"Promise?" The blonde Avian seemed to hang on WildWing's next breath..  
  
"Promise."  
  
~~Present Day; Underground Prison~~  
  
Dive's not getting up. NOSEDIVE ISN'T GETTING UP!!  
  
WildWing could hear someone screaming. Was that him? Was he screaming? Howling like some beast whose life was torn from him? Like he himself was dying?  
  
The leader lurched forward, blind to everything beyond the still form of his brother, and was surprised when he felt the bonds that previously held him give somewhat. The monster's flailing had injured the stability of the underground prison, and had knocked chunks of the wall's loose. The chains, which had held WildWing tight, now lay among the rubble.  
  
Wing fell forward at the unexpected slack, scrabbling in frantic haste to where his unconscious brother sprawled, his voice hoarse with strain and fear, "Dive!"  
  
Upon reaching him, he released a soft groan, slumping to his knees beside NoseDive's body. His fingers stretched out, hovering above the gaping wound that seemed to explode from his little brother's slim midsection. Blood pumped steadily, as if Dive's heartbeat gave current to the river pooling outward around the young duck, turning red dust to an even redder mud.  
  
"Oh, no..no...nonononono-" His voice broke, withering into silence. His memories flashed like an evil carousel through his mind, reminding him of every loss, every internal scar that never seemed to heal. He couldn't lose Dive. He -Couldn't!-   
  
WildWing knew with chilling, heart wrenching certainty that if NoseDive died...he would die alongside him. If not in body, then in soul.   
  
He'd much rather it be now, here, beside his whole family...his whole world.... than any number of years from now. Better to chance no future at all, than to chance no future with the small boy that meant so much more than he could ever know. 'Why, Dive? Why now?…'  
  
Feathered fingers clutched his brother's wrist, and felt... no... No...THERE! A pulse, so faint that it could have been his own, but... there! Again! He wasn't gone! WildWing almost gave in to his sobs, 'No, not Now...not now, not today...'  
  
He was seized with purpose. NoseDive was alive, and he had every intention of keeping him that way. Thinking quickly, he yanked off the tatter remnants of the shirt the older duck had been wearing at the time of his abduction, and ripped it further, tearing the fabric into strips to bind Dive's massive wound.   
  
'The scorpion tail had to have driven all the way through his body...' Wing feared what he would discover if he were to roll Dive over. He opted, instead, to merely add a compress to the opening at his stomach. The dirt of the underground floor congealed when blood mixed with it, and its thickened state seemed to have staunched any blood flow at the young avian's back. WildWing swallowed with difficulty, not wishing to linger on that knowledge.  
  
While applying gentle pressure to the compress, Wing's free hand searched frantically for Dive's comm. Every uniform had one... 'So where -is- it?!' He was getting hysterical. 'Take a breath, WildWing...your brother is counting on you. You can do this.' His hand closed around the comm. "thank god.."  
  
With his thumb, WildWing jabbed at the Emergency button on the unit, praying that some one at the pond was paying attention.   
  
Abruptly, Duke's worried expression appeared on the screen, fairly bellowing "DIVE! Where the hell a-…WildWing?" The older duck's features instantly relaxed, assuming that since NoseDive was with their leader, he was as safe as he could be in any possible scenario, "So NoseDive found you-"  
  
WildWing cut him off. "He's seriously hurt, Duke. Its...Its -bad.-" He had to take a shaking breath, "Dive came to my rescue...but I need help here. Can you and the team find us?"  
  
Duke had gone pale. Judging by WildWing's expression, Dive was balancing that crevice between life and death. He nodded curtly, "Tanya is gathering medical supplies, so we'll be there soon..." He gave his team captain a serious look, "..You tell him to hang on..."  
  
The feebly whispered reply caught both duck's off guard..  
  
"...I...I'll...try..."  
  
**Ack! Don't Hurt me! I'm only giving you what you want! Besides, if you kill me, you'll never find out what happens, heeheehee. Thanks again to everyone who sent me some great Reviews. Now if only PapillonStar would review me, I'd be in Heaven! (Hint, much?) I Adore all her work, especially the very moving "Only Second Best" from which I am basing Canard and Dive's relationship in this story. Later, Ya'll!** 


	3. Too Little, Too Late

Author's Note 3/14/02:  
  
Hey Everyone! More Reviews for me to feast on, yay!!! Ok, in this chapter, I got a little Flashback Happy, I'm warning you now! It's the "Time Warp" all over again!...only without the Transvestites..  
  
~Windresss  
  
Disclaimer: To Claim or to Dis-Claim, that is the question.... Whether tis nobler to suffer the sting and arrows of a lawsuit...noble my arse, I Have no -money!!  
  
Never Say Forever.  
  
Chapter 3: Too Little, Too Late.  
  
~~Two Days Ago; Mighty Ducks Headquarters~~  
  
"He didn't call, Mall...He -promised- and he didn't call!"  
  
A snarling NoseDive stormed past Mallory, exiting the kitchen and striding for his room. Both Mallory and Duke followed. The old thief shot the female duck a warning glance, lengthening his stride to walk alongside their youngest team member.  
  
"Dive, maybe he's just been busy..." Duke mentally rolled his eyes, wondering why exactly he was making excuses for the duck's older brother. He may not have known WildWing Flashblade as long as NoseDive had, but he'd known him long enough to say he'd never be "too busy" for his little brother.   
  
"...The Country could have him so...er...Enthralled...that he completely forgot to check in." 'Oh God, how pathetic was -that??-'  
  
NoseDive's blonde eyebrows angled upward, flickering a searing gaze to the duck beside him. He could tell Duke hadn't expected him to believe it anymore than the older duck himself had. Knowing that only made him angrier. 'How could I have expected them to understand, anyhow?!' He whirled around, his voice a near bellow,  
  
"Wing -never- forgets. Never, ok?!...Especially not when he -promises!-"  
  
Nosedive turned, angrily jabbing out the entry code to his room, the door opening with a soft hiss. He stepped inside, promptly shutting the door behind him, blocking any entry.   
  
Mallory threw her hands up in disgust, issuing a less than lady-like snort and stalking away. But Duke continued to peer at the locked door panel, lost in thought.   
  
'Dive's angry, that much is obvious...but there's more.' His one good eye narrowed, '...He's scared...terrified.'  
  
On the other side of the door, NoseDive leaned against the metal panel, his eyes staring into nothing. He swallowed the suspicious lump in his throat, murmuring hoarsely,  
  
"Wing never breaks a promise."  
  
*****  
  
NoseDive opened his eyes, staring at the green, glowing numbers on his alarm clock. '2:30 AM...'   
  
He sighed, rolling onto his side and, for the hundred thousandth time that night, thought about WildWing. Why wouldn't Wing call? Could it be he had decided that he no longer wanted to talk to his "annoying little brother?"   
  
'-No!-' Dive sprawled onto his stomach, face pressing into the pillow. 'Wing would -never- do that....Never.' The blonde duck closed his eyes, trying to banish the worry that plagued his mind and kept him from the welcoming arms of sleep.   
  
He didn't know how he knew...but something inside was telling him something was wrong. Not like that time he'd eaten too many triple spicy tacos, but something.... -more.- He releases a loud sigh into his pillow, wishing he could find another word for it besides "something."   
  
Still, he couldn't shake this queasy sensation that his big bro needed him...and needed him -now.-  
  
"I'm not going to get any sleep tonight." The sound of his own voice startled him, shattering the relative quiet of the room and hurtling him to full wakefulness. 'But now that I'm up...' the decision was that much easier to make...  
  
"I'm gonna go get him."  
  
~~Present Day; Underground Prison~~  
  
The communicator slipped from nerveless fingers, forgotten as it landed silently on the muddied dirt floor.  
  
"Dive..." WildWing breathed his name, leaning over the frail image of his little brother to wipe the sweat from his pale features. Instinct kicked in, and the leader's voice became quietly soothing, "Hey baby bro... How you doing?"  
  
NoseDive's dilated pupils harrowed slowly, a tremulous smile curling his beak as he tried for a light tone, "...seen... better...d-days..."  
  
Wing plastered an optimistic smile to his face, brushing the young duck's blonde hair away from his face, "You just rest, the team's almost here and then you'll be fixed good as new..." He managed a grin, eyes watching his brother's gaze slide in and out of focus. "Tanya won't let you out of the house for a century or two after this, you know..."  
  
NoseDive slowly closed his eyes, blanching paler still, "Wing.... gotta...talk to..y..you..."  
  
Warning bells went off in the team leader's head. How many movies had he watched with Dive where the injured hero needed to "talk" so that he could die in peace?? NoseDive wasn't going to DIE! Why would he need to TALK?? He looked down at his brother carefully, to the soft opaque of his pupils, the slow slackening of his jaw. And inside, he began to scream...  
  
"You.... You can talk to me later, Dive...After you're back at the Pond and patched up tight, then we'll talk, ok?" WildWing fought to suppress the quaver in his voice.  
  
A trembling hand, feathers stained red from the rusted chain, lifted to quiet Wing's protests "...no... now, Wing..." The injured duck swallowed, an agony in his voice that had nothing to do with the wound to his stomach. "...m'sorry...so..s-sorry..."  
  
The team captain caught his little brother's hand in his own, engulfing it in his large palm. He gave it a gentle squeeze, surprise coloring his voice, "Sorry? For what, baby bro?"  
  
"...For..." Dive struggled for an adequate word, able only to say, "..e-everything.."  
  
WildWing's brow furrowed, his mouth opening to say something, but slowly closing again as NoseDive continued..  
  
"..i..I-I mean...never...I jus'..." Tears pooled in the young ducks eyes, slowly escaping to wind scalding twin paths down his cheeks. His voice thickened with emotion, struggling to concentrate..  
  
"...I...know...m'a..always a burden...t-to you, Wing...I was..in the..the way..an...an...d..I..I don'...pull my..my weight.." The tears fell harder, Nosedive's breath hitching in his throat, his beak working wordlessly, "...m..s-so...rry....s'all..my..f-fault you..wer...were.."  
  
He couldn't finish. But WildWing -knew- anyway. Dive blamed himself for his capture by the monster...and so much more...  
  
~~Two Years Ago; Drake Ducaine Public Park, Puckworld~~  
  
"Canard, Slow Down!"  
  
"Why?!"  
  
WildWing cut him off, his goalkeeping skills serving to stop Canard in his tracks, "I -told- you why. Can't you just once wait for Dive??"  
  
Canard's sour look took a dangerous turn, "Why do you always have to -bring- him, Wing?? He's an idiotic kid, let him go play with ducklings his own age!"  
  
"Hey!" WildWing jabbed his gloved finger at Canard's chest, "You don't talk about him like that! I let him come because he wants to.." He ran a hand through his hair, "Geez, Canard, what -is- it with you? He's just as good as you are on the ice..."  
  
Canard's features mottled with anger, dropping his hockey stick and grabbing Wing by his shoulder pads. He drove him back up against the alley wall, snarling beak dangerously close, "...don't you -EVER- say that again!!"  
  
WildWing, stunned into silence, simply stared at a man he had been certain was his best friend five minutes ago. The eerie bubble of silence surrounding both figures was burst by the soft cough from a smaller, yellow-headed duck, his hockey stick held loosely in one hand.  
  
Canard abruptly released WildWing, stepping back from him and continuing as he had down the alley. WildWing slumped against the wall, watching him go before turning to his brother.   
  
Tormented eyes met his…then Dive turned and fled.  
  
~~Present Day; Underground Prison~~  
  
'Not long after that, Dragaunus's troops invaded Puckworld…and when Canard recruited me for the Resistance, he'd felt guilty enough to allow Dive to come, too...' WildWing had never thought that NoseDive would blame himself. -He- never had. Wing had blamed Canard...-still- blamed him. But never Dive...  
  
WildWing stared at the softly shaking figure of his brother, mute with shock at the anguish he read there. 'How could he think these things? Have I truly pushed him so far away?' He knew he had, and his eyes stung with years of unshed tears for the small duck struggling to draw a breath before him, blood slowly oozing from the corner of his beak. With terrifying clarity, he realized he was losing his chance at redeeming himself with every passing moment...  
  
"..Oh God.... please, Dive..." The Mighty Ducks' leader's voice cracked, "...Please just hold on..."  
  
**I swear I'm not thinking up ways to torture ya'll...I swear!!! I just get smacked with inspiration of emotion and my fingers run away with me.... literally! You think my brain is typing right now? NO! Its all the fingers!** 


	4. Forever is a Long Time

Author's Notes 3/26/02:  
  
Ack! I'm sorry for taking so long with this Chapter. It wasn't the easiest to finish, let me tell you! I hope you all like it, and feed me more reviews so I can continue to spit out chapters!  
  
~Windresss  
  
Disclaimer: Hey, I thought of something in this Story I can Claim!!! The big nasty (and now dead) Scorpion-Bull Man! yep, he's all mine (and I'm proud?). Oh, and the Cactus is mine! (Read the Chapter, you'll understand)  
  
  
  
Never Say Forever.  
  
Chapter 4: Forever is a Long time  
  
~~One Day Ago; NoseDive Flashblade's Room~~  
  
Bare Feet stumbled on a Captain Justice Action figure, and the injured limb was instantly cradled in feathered hands, followed by a soft oath in the darkness.  
  
NoseDive carefully re-lowered his foot, continuing to sneak about his room with rushed stealth.  
  
After making his decision to root out his bro, Dive felt immensely better. Deep inside, he knew he was making the right decision, no matter if the others didn't believe him.   
  
'I don't need their help anyhow.'  
  
The teenaged duck stuffed a few comics, three shirts, another pair of ripped jeans, two sandwiches, and a triple spicy taco he found in his drawer into a large duffel bag with the teams logo embroidered on the front. After a moment's consideration, a pair of underwear and a few more comics followed the rest of the supplies, the zipper closing with a soft hiss.  
  
The youngest team member of the Mighty Ducks checked his watch, squinting in the semi-darkness, '3:00 AM....I'm going to have to be careful..'  
  
He slipped from his room, creeping down the hall with a silence that would do Duke proud. Sneaking into the hanger, he dropped his bag onto the back of the remaining duck cycle, then kicked up its kickstand, wheeling it to the hanger doors.   
  
It took some effort to open the hanger manually. Tanya had, of course, made it an option just in case they lost power, but she hadn't said it would take the whole blasted team to do it. The blonde duck panted as he worked, "When I get back, I'm going to have to tell Tanya about this...its just ridiculous."  
  
At last, he breathed in the soft breeze of the early morning. Pushing the bike to the side of the road bordering Anaheim, Dive started it up, suddenly filled with fresh excitement.  
  
A little fiddling with the cycle's computer and Dive had it picking up the tracking device on WildWing's bike, surprised to find that it was in some no name valley in Mexico.  
  
"Whoa, now I -know- something is up," The duck slung his leg over the vehicle, eager to get on the road.   
  
"Big Bro, here I come!"  
  
*****  
  
Sweat rolled down NoseDive's Spine, making his already sticky T-Shirt cling to his back beneath the oppression of an early afternoon sun.  
  
'Geez-louise, is everything just naturally hotter in Mexico or what?' The young duck squinted from behind his goggles, trying again to wet his parched beak. Lucky he wasn't out of gas, he'd be hard pressed to find any in this wasteland.  
  
The haze of the road before him looked exactly like that of the blacktop behind him. Nondescript, and completely barren of life.  
  
He'd been driving the Duck Cycle through a perpetual dust cloud for the last four hours, and was beginning to wonder if it would ever come to an end. He considered stopping and breaking open a map, but the consistent blast of hot wind was the only thing keeping him from evaporating all together.  
  
For the millionth time since he'd given up wiping sweat from his brow, NoseDive had to wonder, 'Just what the heck is WildWing -doing- out here??'  
  
He finally sat back slightly on the cycle, easing off the throttle to coast the machine to the side of the road, hoping that he could at least avoiding te rising heat of the pavemented highway.  
  
'...man am I thirsty...' The blonde duck chided himself for not thinking to pack any drinks, grabbing up the final half of a ham sandwich, munching on it gingerly. Everything tastes like sand after you eat enough of it.  
  
He quickly punched a few buttons on his bike's computer, checking the tracking device to WildWing's own vehicle.  
  
Abruptly, he stopped chewing, surprised to see that he was all but on top of the bleeping dot that indicated his brother's location.  
  
"What the..." The teenager glanced over the empty stretch of highway suspiciously. He saw a cactus, but nothing else for miles.  
  
Leaning over the small computer, his fingertips tapped the screen, rechecking the coordinates. The bleeping remained steady. "Humph."  
  
A moment passed in silence, NoseDive scratching at his beak.  
  
"..well, as long as I'm here..." The blonde duck's gazw swiveled to the lonely looking plant a distance form the road. He remembered seeing something on the Discovery Channel, which he occasionally watched for laughs, about cacti retaining water during the day.   
  
Surely, he could find a way to -get- that water, right?  
  
Swinging his leg from the bike, Dive lowered the kickstand and strode towards the lone silhouette of the cactus. He decided to go for the direct approach, pulling out his puck launcher and taking aim.   
  
Firing a round, he gave a yelp and, true to his namesake, dove for cover in the dirt as the puck ricocheted off the plant, which, oddly enough, clanged metallically.  
  
"Whoa..."  
  
Sitting up, the young duck wiped grit from his goggle's and peered at the uninjured cactus, his eyes narrowing. He rose, walking closer to it.   
  
'Looks normal... but I've tangled with Chameleon enough to have learned my lesson about appearances.. and I'll be a Human's Uncle if this isn't somehow connected to Wing's disappearance'  
  
Tentatively, NoseDive reached up and rapped on the plant. it again clanged hollowly, its surface deceptive of what lay beneath. 'Not real?...then...'  
  
The Mighty Duck spent the next 20 minutes searching the cactus carefully for any buttons, knobs, or...well, -any-thing that would resemble a "on" switch.   
  
'No one would just put a metal cactus out in the middle of no where.... there's -got- to be something here!'   
  
He stepped back with a grumble of frustration, feathered fingers running quickly through his blonde mane. 'This isn't working...'  
  
"Stupid Cactus." Dive glared at the inanimate object, "Give me my Brother!"  
  
He raised a booted foot, rearing it back and kicking the metal form as hard as he could. To his surprise, it groaned, its wide base tilting slowly as if on hinges. Then is simply...fell over.  
  
NoseDive blinked, peering at the hole in the ground where the cactus had once stood. There was a ladder in the hole, leading down...  
  
"Well, then..."  
  
~~Present Day; Underground Prison~~  
  
Rust-stained fingers slipped from bloodstained ones  
  
… Falling... falling...  
  
Before being once again caught in a large, feathered palm.  
  
"Dive...Dive look at me...open your eyes, bro..." The voice called from so far away, it was a wonder he heard it at all. Even if he yelled, NoseDive doubted his voice would reach the familiar presence calling him.  
  
Panic shook WildWing, his eyes flaring wide as he was met with nothing more than an eerie silence, "NOSEDIVE!"  
  
Heavy eyelids slowly eclipsed the dilated orbs of the blonde duck's pupils, gazing at WildWing with momentary disconcertion. Nonetheless, the elder duck released a sigh of relief he hadn't been aware he was holding...  
  
Keeping the slack hand tight in his own, he reached with his other palm to brush his thumb over his little brother's cheeks, wiping gently at salty tears, his face leaning close, "Dive, stay with me...concentrate on my voice...."  
  
When the younger duck's gaze regained clarity, Wing felt heartened, "Baby Bro..." He felt at a loss..  
  
'Just tell him how you feel..' His mind reminded him of all he hadn't said, and the white headed duck again found his voice...  
  
"Stars, Dive... don't be sorry..."  
  
His beak tightened, swallowing quickly, "I never want you to feel that you burden me, ok?... Not in the past, not now.... and not in the future..."  
  
"..You...You are the only family I have, the only person I would ever wish call my family." The team leader continued to stroke his brother's face as he spoke.  
  
"When we were little, you were the reason I got up in the morning...the reason I tried at all. When Dragonaus invaded Puckworld, your vivaciousness in the face of all that pain and suffering gave me heart...kept me alive..."  
  
WildWing's eyes held NoseDive's, glinting with unshed tears and unspoken fervor, "And now, everyday, your support convinces me that I *am* worthy of leading the sole resistance against those that threaten our planet...that I can make a mistake and still end on top..."  
  
His voice roughened, growing thick with the weight of emotion, "Stars, Dive.... forget Canard. Forget the Team. Forget them all...I don't want them...and I sure as hell don't need them...  
  
...not like I need you, baby bro....'cause I love you more than I do my own life..."  
  
Nosedive's lanky body, so deformed by injury, shuddered with his quiet, painful sobs, his fresh tears dampening WildWing's fingertips.   
  
In the silence that followed, broken only by senseless crooning thrummed in the older duck's throat, the heavy breathing of the Dive's crying hitched, then eased, growing slow and far between...  
  
Smaller fingers tightened, linked in large ones. The strength behind the effort was feeble, fading even as the blonde duck spoke.  
  
"...n..needed...to...to hear..that..."  
  
The screaming inside WildWing intensified, his head slowly shaking, neck moving mechanically...  
  
"...Love.... you...t-too..."  
  
Whispered words, and the light in ND's eyes flared with supernova brilliance, then dimmed slowly...into darkness..  
  
And then the Screaming broke free, torn agonizingly from a raw throat on a broken wail, its chord weeping of grief impossible to contain..  
  
...Rust-Stained fingers slipped from Blood-stained ones...  
  
...Falling... falling...  
  
  
  
  
  
*** ::Hands out Tissues, taking one for herself:: You all have no idea how difficult it was to write this Chapter...but you know what we all have to look forward to? THE NEXT ONE! That's right, this isn't the end. Not by a Loooooooooong Shot! *** 


	5. Forever Doesn't Last

Author's Notes 3/30/02:  
  
Happy Easter!! Here is my present to you all. Chapter FIVE! There is a lot of Explaining going on in this chapter, so if you're not getting it, you should now.   
  
I also worked really hard at capturing the devotion of one brother to another that no one ever sees in the cartoon. (pity.) Review Please!  
  
~Windresss  
  
Disclaimer: Disney has too much money to be trying to squeeze me like some Grapefruit.  
  
Never Say Forever.  
  
Chapter 5: Forever Doesn't Last.  
  
The imperious leader of the Mighty Ducks crumpled, his hands grasping at the frail form lying limply before him on the damp dirt floor.  
  
"Dive!" He shook the boy, cupping the back of his head desperately and shaking him harder, his words a slur of lost hope, "Dive! DIVE!! -DIVE!!-"  
  
His straining voice lost its strength, falling silent in a tightly convulsing throat, and the scrambling duck wrapped his arms around his little brother, cushioning the body against his chest.  
  
WildWing's large form rocked back in forth in the silence, his head pressed into the crook of NoseDive's throat, sobs welling from within his core... only go unheard by the single creature who could quiet them.   
  
His tears spilled across his bill, glistening shards of crystallized light amongst the sapphire fire of blood that painted his little brother. Such a small amount, to wash away the life-force coating his hands...  
  
The small figure that was once NoseDive Flashblade was lowered to the floor once more, the strong arms hold him falling to the team captain's sides... 'my fault..'  
  
"..My fault..." Murmured incoherently, the truth still stung the defeated duck that watched over his sacrificed brother.   
  
His back arched, head flinging back as his palms fisted in the bloodied mud, and again he screamed.  
  
"MY FAAAAUUUUUUUULLLT!"  
  
*****  
  
Duke had to grab onto the crumbling prison wall before he slid to the ground, the anguish behind the howl threatening his typically stalwart composure. He blinked, his one good eyes stinging, and forced the tears away... 'not now...'  
  
A strong hand gently gripped his shoulder and he cast an appreciative glance to Grin, who only nodded, his eyes strangely bright.  
  
Mallory's hand covered her beak, Tears slipping slowly from her eyes, her shoulders trembling with the grief she dare not express.  
  
Tanya had to turn away, shaking her head in desperate denial, her hands fisted in her wild hair. For the first time in her life, she found she could do nothing. Her technology could not save them this time...  
  
It was Grin who made the first move towards their mourning leader, his heart aching at the unrestrained grief written upon the lines of WildWing's slumped stature.  
  
The white duck remained oblivious to his team's presence, too lost in the pain of his brother's death and the events leading up to it..  
  
~~One Day Ago; Underground Prison~~  
  
'I can't believe I'm this stupid..'  
  
WildWing again tested the retrains that held him, trying to ignore the prodding of a scientist to his upper arm. He felt a sharp prick and shifted his head quickly.  
  
"Just taking a bit of blood, Mr. Flashblade." A monotone voice, bearing an unrecognizable accent, justified the presence of a needle protruding from the duck's vein. Not that that made him any happier about it.  
  
"What do you want with me?" His tone was even, strictly leader-like. For now, all that Wing had was his game face, and he planned on exploiting it to learn all he could.  
  
The voice continued as if he hadn't heard the duck speak at all, its source appearing as an average sized and completely unamazing man wearing black-rimmed glasses and a pristine lab coat,  
  
"You really are quite a fascinating creature, Mr. Flashblade. We've tried, but have never successfully created a being like you. Science could acquire so much from studying you...."  
  
WildWing's eyes flared wide, his arms clenching as he yanked on the bonds holding him. The moment of panic passed, and he was once again ice rink cool.  
  
"You know I'll be missed. You won't get away with this."  
  
The scientist's visage changed, twisting into a maniacal grin that set the Duck's feathers on edge, "But Mr. Flashblade, certainly you didn't think we'd be satisfied with just you? We will want to study each of you individually...and with our additional funding, we have the means to do it."  
  
"..Additional...fund..in..g..." WildWing's words stuttered to a stop as realization dawned in his eyes, staring up at the large, red-scaled figure that stepped from the shadows, chuckling evilly.  
  
~~Present Day; Underground Prison~~  
  
A gentle hand settled on the ravaged leader's shoulder, only to be withdrawn hastily as Wing recoiled, his arms tightening around NoseDive's body.   
  
With Unseeing eyes, the white duck jerked around, "Get Back! You stay away from him!"  
  
Mallory and Tanya instantly retreated, Grin lingering indecisively. However, Duke's beak firmed, and he kneeled down determinedly next to his leader, "WildWing..." His hand gestured slowly to the lifeless form held in his arms.  
  
"Don't you Touch him! You'll Hurt him! EVERYONE WAS ALWAYS HURTING HIM!!" Wing's hoarse voice rose steadily in octave, becoming a mindless shriek.   
  
It was then that Grin's solid arms closed around the team captain's figure, firm gentleness asserted as he pulled him from NoseDive.  
  
"NOOO!" The hysterical duck thrashed in Grin's tight hold, the final reserves of his strength quickly exhausting themselves, "..NO...No, Dive, no....n...not Dive..."  
  
His struggling eased, Wing's bulk slumping into Grin, his unrestrained crying muffled into the quiet Duck's shoulder. Grin simply held him, his stoic expression belying the wetness on his cheeks.  
  
Duke looked away from the image of their shattered leader, so often a pillar of strength, and gazed down at the slender body of a duck he was sure could never be held by death.   
  
'How many times had he defied probability by coming out on top?...this can't be-....NO! It Is!' Duke closed his eye, fingers rubbing at it discreetly and adjusting his patch. He then hesitantly reached to slide his arms under the youngest duck's form, lifting him against his chest.  
  
He stepped close to Grin, who continued to support the emaciated figure of WildWing, and they moved as one for the dirt cut steps leading upward from the bowels of the underground facility.  
  
*****  
  
When WildWing opened his eyes, his blurred vision picked out Grin and Duke's worried expressions, Mallory's feigned indifference, and Tanya's determined efficiency.  
  
'A nightmare..' His mind snatched greedily at that explanation, 'It was all a horrible nightmare, and Dive...Dive...'  
  
"Dive?" He sat up, the sudden action making his thoughts swim. When they regained clarity, he witnessed the sad glint in Grin's usually genial visage, and the soft shake of Duke's head...  
  
He felt hollow inside, his head dropping into his hands. '..too good to be true..'  
  
"WildWing.." It was Duke, a question in his voice. The white duck's jaw tightened. He was the leader, wasn't he? 'Then act like it.' ...but it all seemed so pointless.  
  
Slowly lifting his head, Wing was surprised to see a row of bound scientists sitting against the far wall of the lab area.  
  
"...it was easy enough to take them prisoner, once we found you and..." Tanya's explanation trailed off, and WildWing didn't ask. His eyes were riveted on the nondescript Scientist who had spoken to him a day ago.  
  
~~One Day Ago; Underground Prison~~  
  
"You're a -Fool,- Human! Dragonaus doesn't play fair. He'll use you until you're no longer of any value to him and then he'll -dispose- of you!" Wing watched the scientist move blithely about the lab, seething, "Don't you get it??"  
  
Completely unconcerned, the nameless man glanced to the Duck and smiled thinly, "Would you like an example of how we have sought to create those like you, Mr. Flashblade? I'm sure you'll find it most enlightening."  
  
The Mighty Ducks leader issued a sound of frustrated anxiety, glaring after the man, who was going about setting up a strange looking machine. He flipped several toggles, the soft hum of energy awakening filling the small below ground space.  
  
"If you'll observe, Mr. Flashblade...." The scientist shot WildWing a look, then returned to his work. "In this tank we have the most lethal recorded scorpion on the planet. Certainly not a character you would wish to meet anywhere other than here."   
  
As WildWing watched, the scientist poured a small amount of acid on the animal, its legs writhing for a long moment before stilling for good. He then daintily reached in and plucked the scorpion up by its tail and walked the short distance to the cylindrical dome of the machine, setting the lifeless predator inside.  
  
"You see, Mr. Flashblade," The stranger continued genially, "..everything is made up of stem cells... they are the universal cell that can reproduce into anything."   
  
He then opened a cooler and lifted out a severed bull's head, its eyes rolled back in its head. Wing's beak tightened, disgusted by the display thus far. The bovine he, too, set within the cylinder.  
  
"It really is a miracle, Duck. Things can be regrown. What was done may be undone...or altered." At this, he beckoned an assistant to him, "...all it takes is the proper stimuli..."  
  
With sudden dexterity, the scientist pulled a gun from his pocket, lifting it and pausing to witness the assistant's look of confusion before blowing a hole in the man's forehead.  
  
WildWing bellowed, lunging at the lunatic scientist, only to be brought short by his restraints, "YOU MANIAC!"  
  
The unruffled man watched WildWing's display dispassionately before leaning down and hooking his arms under the dead man's shoulders, slowly dragging him to the machine. "Calm yourself, Duck. I'm proving a point."  
  
Once he had loaded the body into the cylinder with the rest of the items, the scientist sealed the encasement and turned to the console. He typed out a series of complicated commands for the machinery, its quiet humming gradually growing louder.  
  
"What are you -doing?!-" WildWing had to shout over the machine's noise now, squinting to try to see what was happening on the inside of the cylinder.   
  
"Patience." It was all the reply he received. A minute later, blinding light burst from within the cylinder, its force throwing him back against the wall.  
  
Just as abruptly as it began, the process was over, and the cylinder's cover was lifting, a monstrous form slipping from inside to fall with a heavy thump on the dirt floor. WildWing strained to see through the smoke rolling off the shape's surface, attempting to discern what it was. It stirred, a lolling growl escaping the silhouette.  
  
"Mr. Flashblade, welcome to the new era in genetic engineering..." The scientist locked a chain onto the figure, assuring its integrity before yanking on its end harshly. The creature staggered to its feet, issuing a nervous snort, and WildWing's jaw dropped.  
  
Whatever it was, it sure as hell wasn't human anymore.  
  
~~Present Day; Underground Prison~~  
  
Caught unaware, Grin couldn't hold the figure of his leader when he lunged himself at the insane scientist. WildWing grabbed the man by his lab coat lapels and yanked him forward, "YOU!!"  
  
Duke shot the largest team member an alarmed look, and Grin nodded curtly, stepping forward.   
  
WildWing cocked a fist back, then buried it into the scientists face, it's center exploding into a nosebleed. As the duck drew back a second time, the scientist recoiled as far as his lab coat, now stained red, would let him. However, a burly palm closed around the fisted hand, halting its course. WildWing jerked his gaze over his shoulder, to Grin's sad expression, "Let -go- Grin."  
  
The gray duck simply shook his head, grabbing the resisting form of the Wing back into his grip and dragging him from the scientist, who cowered against the wall.  
  
"No, Grin, you don't understand! Stop! He created them...He Killed Dive!" WildWing's fighting abruptly came to a halt, a hiccupping gasp drawn inward in the expectant silence...  
  
"And he can bring him back again..."  
  
The staggered gasp echoed in the eerie quiet of the underground prison, oddly muted by the packed-dirt walls.  
  
It didn't last.  
  
"...You bring him -Back!!-" Tears falling from eyes that leapt fire, the raging leader broke past Grin's restraining hold, again leaping forward and seizing the bloodied human by his throat.  
  
He threw the small scientist into the wall, holding him up by his neck alone..   
  
"...Or by the stars, I'll make you -SUFFER!-"  
  
  
***Ooook, so ya'll figured out what's gonna happen? Well don't tell the others! Tell me! ...Cause I'm not really too sure. no no, I am, don't listen to me. I've just got voices. R&R!*** 


	6. Forever Started Yesterday

Author's Notes 4/10/02:  
Hey Guys! Miss me? I'm sorry I took forever and a day to get this next chapter out...it's very Technical, what can I say! I just about had to research this, but I think it makes the story far better. I hope ya'll enjoy it. I'm hungry for Reviews!!!!!  
  
~Windresss  
  
Disclaimer: *opens her wallet and a moth flies out* If ya'll can catch it, ya'll can have it!  
  
  
  
  
  
Never Say Forever.  
  
Chapter 6: Forever Started Yesterday.  
  
  
  
"I-I don't know what you're Talking About!!"  
  
Shaking with rage, the leader of the Mighty Ducks tightened his grip on the scientist until the smaller man choked.  
  
"I would rephrase my answer if I were you..." Duke's comment was as offhand as his casual figure, which leaned against the wall alongside the struggling man, but his expression rung with lethal intent.  
  
The flailing scientist rasped, desperation in his eyes, "...I-I..Can only...co-combine creatures.....I can't.. re..turn l-life!!"  
  
WildWing fairly snarled, "No! That's not true! I -saw- you kill that man! I SAW IT!"   
  
He shook his head, and then the human in his grip, fiercely, feeling the final vestiges of his shattered hope bleeding from his resisting form.   
  
'Stars, had it been this cold when Nosedive was in this world?'  
  
"There -has- to be a W-"  
  
The white headed duck was cut short by a familiar shimmer of emerald light. It's incandescence slowly took shape into an overly sized bulk every team member knew too well. Siege.  
  
The barrels of four puck launchers welcomed the massive Saurian, their blunt ends jammed against his snout. Never the quick one, he failed to grasp the situation at first.. "Hey!"  
  
Nonetheless, the distraction Siege offered gave Chameleon all the time he needed. The scientist's pasty visage melted away to reveal spotted olive skin and grotesquely bulging eyes.   
  
The small shape changer brought his legs up, just as Wing's startled gaze returned to him, realization sparking a fresh anger in his eyes, and slammed the duck under the jaw.   
  
WildWing's head snapped back, relinquishing his grip on the oily Saurian as he stumbled backward from the vicious kick. Chameleon fell in a less than delicate heap on the packed dirt floor, wailing in only the way he can, "SIEGE!!!"  
  
But the fellow henchman was way ahead of him. Already, bright crimson drones were appearing in flashes of emerald lighting.  
  
'How surreal,' Duke's chipped beak quirked a wry grin before his blade neatly sliced one of the machines in half, advancing to catch another before it had the opportunity to aim.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Filled with the sudden need to revenge Nosedive, Mallory barreled into the fray, her puck bazooka heavily loaded.  
  
She shot down the advancing drones until her ammunition supply went dry, then hurled the heavy artillery into the next two machines.   
  
A war cry welled within her chest, bursting free as she high kicked the next of many drones, using the momentum found from the creation's fall to take out two more.   
  
'I keep at this, and I just might....forget...at least for a little while...'  
  
~~~~~  
  
Burly arms slammed a pair of drones together, their figures crumpling into the growing heap of metal at Grin's feet.  
  
He fought with a fierce quality unparallel with his nature. His immense strength tore at the machines with surprising zeal, as if he enjoyed each act of destruction more than the last.   
  
In his mind's eye was the laughing face of his young friend, the child that was so much an adult, at times...  
  
The large duck's breath hitched slightly on the silent tears raining inside him, while his hands instinctively shredded yet another one of Dragaunus's weapons.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Tanya watched the growing carnage before her, unmoving from her position. She attacked the drones that ventured too near, but otherwise remained as she was, crazily falling locks of blonde hair curtained orbs that slowly eased tears. Their wet light slid down the length of her beak, licked away before they could fall.  
  
And still she stood there, fists clenched, omnitool poised. Glistening eyes shifted over her shoulder, to the still form of NoseDive Flashblade  
  
After all... '-someone- has to protect him...'  
  
*****  
  
'Pointless...pointless...pointless...'   
  
The living Flashblade stared at the dirt ceiling, unmoving from where he had fallen after Chameleon's punch. His limbs felt like deadened weight, a hollowed cavity in the region of his heart.  
  
It was then that the upper half of a drone fell upon the leader, forcing him into an upright position with a muffled "oomph!"  
  
Reaching to lift the wreckage off his stomach, WildWing glanced up and watched the battle raging around him, his self-induced isolation stealing the privilege of subjectivity from his thoughts...  
  
'Warriors.....they are all Warriors. Like you.' NoseDive's words from so long ago rang in his head, confided to him in the privacy of their room during their first night in the Pond.  
  
WildWing could see his brother's wistful expression, lit by love that had never faded, never tarnished...  
  
'I wish I could be a Warrior like them....like you...'  
  
The Mighty Duck's leader closed his eyes tightly, desperately holding onto the picture of his lost sibling.  
  
"So do I, Dive....so do I..."  
  
The Duck surged to his feet, plowing a path through the clashing armies, his eyes on Tanya.  
  
*****  
  
"Tanya!!"   
  
WildWing crouched by NoseDive's body, gently slipping his arms beneath the smaller duck's shoulders and knees.  
  
The purple suited duck watched his actions, a question write clearly on her features. She pivoted, her omnitool shooting another explosive at an advancing drone, shrapnel flying when it connected. 'WildWing, what are you -Doing?!-"  
  
The white duck cradled the body of his brother to him, his light weight only adding to the sense of hopelessness resting in the pit of the team captain's stomach. He fought it's beckoning depths.  
  
"Tanya, I need you! We have to get to the Laboratory!"  
  
A sharp glance was cast over the female's shoulder, unsure.. "Why?!"  
  
The leader issued a short sigh, "Look, I need you to trust me in this! I know a way! There's a machine and..." Wing shook his head impatiently, "All that matters is that we can save him, Tanya..but if we don't hurry..."   
  
His words Faltered, lost in the din of the battle. He slowly gathered himself, looking into her eyes, quietly beseeching "...please... We have to try..."  
  
Tanya hesitated, then merely nodded, her expression grim.  
  
*****  
  
They dodged the fray, seeing that the other members were easily holding their own against the dwindling numbers present to them.  
  
WildWing jerked his beak towards the descending stairs in the far side of the room, leading Tanya back into the dank bowels of the sunless prison. A short search proved fruitful as both the ducks stepped into the laboratory.  
  
Wing shifted his brother's weight to one arm, pointing, "That machine right there...it brought a man back to life...only he was a monster."  
  
Tanya advanced quickly on the unusual looking contraption, a coil of guilt lodging in her chest for the excitement she felt at seeing an unknown mechanism. She set those thoughts aside..  
  
'I need to get this thing working if we're to save Dive...' The female carefully thrust the thought of failure from her mind, fingers touching hurriedly over the controls.  
  
The white Duck tried to remain quiet and allow the technician the time she needed to understand the machine, but the effort cost him. He was so sure that every minute counted...  
  
"Ok, I think I've got it..."   
  
Tanya's words allowed WildWing to breath again, and he stepped closer, still holding his brother, "Yeah?"  
  
The female duck nodded, her expression deep in thought..  
  
"..You see, this machine manipulates stem cells for its own purposes..." WildWing nodded slightly at that, remembering the scientist...or was it Chameleon all along?...mentioning that.  
  
"Stem cells live even after the body dies, and they are universal in all creatures, so if the cells of different origins were placed together, they would combine and alter each other, creating a hybrid." Tanya paused, a faint moue on her beak.  
  
"So, This process -can- return life to...to Dive,.. but how do we do it without mutating him?" WildWing look to Tanya expectantly.   
  
The purple suited duck's frown deepened, "...well.. I haven't quite answered that question, yet.  
  
"WHAT?!"   
  
Tanya winced away from her leader's tone, and WildWing instantly quieted, "Tanya, Stars, I'm sorry...I'm just-"  
  
"I know, Wing...I would be the same way.."  
  
WildWing eased a weary smile for the female's benefit, touched by the sincerity he heard in her voice. A question nudged him..  
  
"So...putting NoseDive in the chamber alone wouldn't make his cells just mutate off themselves?"   
  
She Seemed to consider his question for a long moment before replying, "I don't believe the machine is built to work off a single set of stem cells...someone else must also contribute."  
  
An idea begins to slowly formulate in her mind, "..Now, were we to locate something with unique stem cells but the exact same DNA structure as NoseDive, then the machine would work as intended..."  
  
The Might Duck's leader's eyes sharpened, meeting his companion's, "..I understand...and you know there's no question."  
  
She nodded, continuing, "We'll need a sample, then we can attempt returning him to..er, us...with minimal mutation"  
  
WildWing had grown more and more excited with Tanya's slow revelation, but his energy deflated at her final words. "...only...minimal?"  
  
The female duck lifted her gaze to Wing, realizing the effect she had on his hopes.. "..I'm afraid it may be all we can wish for..."  
  
"It's enough...if he's alive, then its enough.." Despite his firm words, WildWing felt a quiver of apprehension.   
  
'What if he becomes like that creature? ..What if...What if I have to kill him?' The white duck shut out those disturbing thoughts, shaking his head,   
  
"lets get this done with, I want to take my brother home.."  
  
***Wahhoooie! Finally, I got the next chapter out! And there is HOPE!!! Did ya'll REALLY think I was so cruel as to just kill my little Divie Duck off?? heck, no! See ya'll in a few!*** 


	7. Yesterday is All We Have

Author's Notes 5/24/02:  
  
Hey Everyone! I know I know! I'm awful for not posting this sooner. I was just having such a hard time when my dear friend died in a Car wreck...it's been so hard, sometimes. When I felt that I could write again, I knew that things were getting better. So now, I've managed out the thrilling almost-conclusion to our Story! Everybody ready? Ok, Mark...Set...GO!  
~Windresss~  
  
*****  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own -anything.- Sad, Huh? I mean, Disney has enough money not to be suing me anyway...but the Sci-fi channel might not.  
  
*****  
  
Never Say Forever.  
  
Chapter 7: Yesterday Is All We Have  
  
  
Mallory glanced up, looking around her for yet another drone to unleash her fury upon. She was irritated to find none forthcoming.  
  
The other ducks seemed to be in the same predicament. Shredded drone parts lay scattered over the dirt flooring, their mechanisms occasionally giving a dying twitch. But the silence of the room was eerie and rang with finality.  
  
"We win. Again." Grin's cynical remark caught Duke's attention, the older mallard lofting his eyebrows in mute surprise. Such a quip simply wasn't like peace-loving duck. It was then that his larger teammate turned to meet the old thief's gaze, and the questions died on his lips. 'Even Grin has his limits...and it looks like Dive was one of them..'  
  
Chameleon and Siege were nowhere to be seen.   
  
'I guess it be askin' too much to think they got trapped under some of their own drones...' Duke issued a quiet snort, and Grin gripped his shoulder in understanding.  
  
"Hey Guys..." Both of the men's' attentions were pulled from the battle scene to Mallory, who was perched atop a particularly high mountain of ruined machinations.   
  
"Where are Wing, Tanya, and..... and Dive?"  
  
Confused, the trio glanced over the area of the room. Indeed, half the team was missing. "Not here." Duke supplied, and Mallory snapped back a bit louder than she intended to,   
  
"I -know- they're not here!"  
  
Grin was quick to interject before that outburst could spawn an argument, pointing towards the small doorway that was the only way out of the room beyond the entry that the ducks had blasted only hours ago,   
"Perhaps that is the direction they took, friends..."  
  
Both smaller team members looked, quieting as their attention was returned to the task at hand. Mallory broke the silence.  
  
"Well.... lets go get them, then."   
  
  
**Underground Prison; Hours earlier**  
  
Nosedive felt as if he had been falling for forever. The tiny portal that had led downward had long ago disappeared, leaving the young duck in complete darkness. He sighed, the thrill of falling have left him a while back.   
  
'If I die when I hit the bottom, Wing is going to -kill- me..'   
  
His ironic thoughts were cut off as he landed, unceremoniously, on something soft, uttering a soft "oomph" as the air rushed from his lungs.  
  
"-Finally-" His words echoed oddly, as if he were in a great cavern he could not see. The ground beneath him seemed to shift with his words, uttering a soft growl. Dive froze.   
  
He'd been in enough predicaments before to know when he was sitting on something very large and very alive, and Heaven help him, this thing -was!-  
  
The nameless mass shifted once more, and then issued a long, snorting sigh. The teenager found he could breathe again.   
  
'Asleep.... good.... now just play it cool, Divie-o, and we may live to see another day...' Drawing a deep lungful of air, Nosedive held his breath and carefully began to inch towards what he hoped was the edge of the beast. It was amazing that it hadn't waked up the instant he landed on it.   
  
Slowly, very very slowly, Dive felt for the edge of what could only be the creature's stomach, finding it and gradually sliding his form down until his feet touched dirt floor. As soon as his entire weight was settled on the balls of his booted feet, the duck released a quiet gasp of air, his shoulders sagging in relief.   
  
The beast shifted again, nearly rolling on top of the youngest team member before he shot off in blind panic into the darkness, crashing into a dirt wall before grappling along its length for a doorway only feet away and scurrying down a silent hallway.  
  
***  
  
"Definitely something off the Sci-fi channel..." Nosedive was crouched behind a large piece of machinery, it's tentacle like power cords running towards a massive piece of equipment that crowded the center of the underground labratory. And indeed, it did look as though it was a prop for the show "X-files." Naturally, Dive thought it was really cool.  
  
As he looked, the duck noticed that his brother was nowhere to be seen. Only a few silent scientists moved around the room, checking cables and taking readings. For what, Dive couldn't say. This was getting boring anyway, and his knees were starting to hurt from kneeling. 'Waiting isn't my forte, anyhow...'  
  
He paused only to draw a breath, and then darted towards the nearest crate, ducking behind it before any of the scientists noticed. He repeated the process, heading towards the opening on the opposite side of the room, not even thinking twice before plunging into the darkness of the descending hallway.   
  
Dive stumbled when the ground leveled out, nearly falling in the packed dirt floor in the semi-darkness. He caught himself, releasing a soft "whew." The rattle of chains sounded from across the shadows of the room, and a wary, but oh so familiar voice reached his ears..  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"ME!" Dive didn't even think to quiet his voice, launching recklessly into the depths of the room, guided by his desperation. His smaller frame collided with the stolid chest of his older brother, and instantly his arms coiled about his center, hugging the older duck tight.  
  
"..Dive!?" The top of Nosedive's head bumped Wildwing's chin as he nodded enthusiastically. The surprise faded from Wing's voice, replaced quickly by joy, and ever more quickly by concern. "Dive! ...Oh, geez, baby bro, how'd you get down here?! You have to get out of here, there's this-"  
  
"I'm not leaving without -you!-" Nosedive straightened, his eyes lifting to his brother's. Their depths mirrored the determination firming his beak, and the Mighty Ducks leader had to look away.   
  
Beyond the love that shimmered in his brother's gaze lie accusation, and the deep fear of losing him to this underground prison. Wildwing had, if anything, had time to think, standing these long hours in the blackness. How very wrong he had been to think he could put distance between Dive and himself. There wasn't space enough on this planet to splinter their bond. And yet he had selfishly tried to save himself the pain of losing the only family he could ever truly call his own. What fool would give such a thing up?  
  
"..Dive..." The older duck's voice was quiet, bated with his regret. "..I..."  
  
Abruptly, the feeble light filtering from the laboratory was snuffed out by the heavy mass filling the squat doorframe. As it wedged it's way into the room, it emitted a low growl, promising death...  
  
**Underground Lab; present**  
  
WildWing's blunted fingers brushed wild blonde hair from his brother's forehead, leaning over him tenderly as he settled the boy on the machine's table. In an instant, his expression softened, eyes glistening with the boundless love he held for NoseDive, his features clinging to the thread of hope at his revival...'...this has to work...'  
  
He composed himself quickly, but not before Tanya caught his look of intense love. Her heart wrenched for it, and for him. Were she to fail now, there would be no more Dive...watching Saturday morning cartoons...playing pranks on Mallory.... leaving comic books strewn all over the meeting room.   
  
And no more WildWing, either. She clenched her eyes shut tightly, wishing it weren't true.... but she knew. Everybody knew.   
  
It was like Wing had said from the beginning, "...You want me...you take my brother, too."  
  
*****  
  
Mallory, Duke, and Grin entered the lab, only to stumble to a shocked halt, watching Tanya gruesomely slice a layer of skin from Wing's upper arm. Duke was the first to find his voice, "Tanya!?"  
  
Both ducks looked up, and Tanya instantly leaped into a hurried, and slightly summarized explanation as to what they were attempting. WildWing said nothing, only pressed his palm to his upper arm, staunching off the blood now oozing to his elbow, before dripping into the earth underfoot.   
  
The expressions on the other three team members' faces clearly stated that they had their doubts...but if it brought back Dive...  
  
"Do you need us to do anything?" Grin spoke for them all, looking expectantly from Wing to Tanya. Both shook their heads, the female scientist offering, "I'm almost ready to begin, really..."  
  
Carefully carrying the bit of flesh in a petri dish she had located, Tanya set the sample on the table next to NoseDive's prone figure. She paused to draw a long breath, staring down at the reposed face, so ashen beneath his white feathers. Then she resolutely lowered the glass dome, latching it into place.  
  
Returning to the control panel, she shot the team a look before reaching for the lever to begin the process. Light filled the chamber, encompassing the body of the youngest Flashblade and blazing outward. The ducks squinted, shielding their eyes against the unnatural light. Only Wing refused to look away, his stoic expression unchanging as the whirring of the machine grew louder and steam began to hiss from the valves running its sides.   
  
Time passed, and a light on the control panel flashed green. The whirring slowed...slowed...until the silence was heavy on the ears of the ducks. Their leader strode forward, impatiently freeing the fastenings to the dome and shoving it upward. He fanned at the steam, the air about him slowly clearing as he leaned over the dark shape on the table.  
  
His skin was gone.... but Dive wasn't. The blonde duck lay as still as he had in death. '...oh no...please… let this have worked...please...'   
  
"...Please...no..." Wing wasn't aware that he spoke, only that his brother remain unresponsive. He checked for a pulse, -searched- for it...for anything... "...no....please, stars, No!"  
  
He gripped the boy by the shoulders, shaking him, oblivious to the sad stares of his friends, who dare not approach. Tanya hung her head, crying quietly, and Duke wrapped her in a tight hug, "...I failed........failed.."  
  
"Shh....you tried..." Duke crooned to her, her sobs pushing her beyond words...  
  
"Dive, c'mon...please, Dive..." Wildwing's voice shattered, failing him as tears of broken hope began, "...I... I can't -do- this.... not without you...." He slowly stopped shaking the still form, his arms looping beneath the frail chest as his head lowered into the tattered remains of his battle armor, dried stiff with blood.   
  
WildWing's tears fell uninhibited then, the person he loved most in his life clenched to him as he rocked with his unvoiced sobs. Life was nothing if this child.... this -drake-.... were not in it... Nothing for him. He would never live again...  
  
A warm palm brushed Wing's shoulder, feather light. It ghosted away, and the duck was positive he had imagined it, when the hand' warmth returned, perching on his shoulder blade. The deathly silence dissipated, as a gossamer web, with the breathed appeal ".... wing..."  
  
The Mighty Ducks leader froze, his watery eyes lifting, their tear reddened rims widening when they reached his brothers. It wasn't true.... it wasn't...  
  
"...wing...you're squeezin'... my guts out..."  
  
It was -true.- NoseDive Flashblade was going to Live.  
  
***I cannot believe I took so terribly long in sending this out!! It's been sitting on my computer for like, half a month! I'm so sorry everyone, I was going through ha bit of a tough time...but I'm getting past it now and things are certainly looking up! For both the Mighty Ducks and me! Stay Tuned for a little snippet Epilogue!*** 


	8. All We Have is Forever

Author's Notes 5/30/02:  
Hey Everyone! Well, I'm sad to say this is the final installment in my Story "Never Say Forever." It's been great writing this story and learning from all ya'lls advice. I really think I'm a better writer for having composed this story :) Look, Special thanks!  
  
Special Thanks: Ottercub, BlueMoonDuchess, Angelfire, Orenda, DivesAngel, GohanzGirl, Ty, Killslay, Death Lord La, Eiflin, Dolphy, Lauriena, SpaceVixen, and so many more Writers that Kept coming back and reviewing for more! Thanks Guys!  
  
Super Special Thanks to Simmy, Cause he's the first person I know personally to read any of my work and love it like I do! *smooch, babe!*  
  
****  
  
Never Say Forever.  
  
Epilogue: All We Have is Forever.  
  
  
Wildwing released a quiet sigh as he sat back in his chair, watching his younger brother slowly work his way around the ice rink. Dive's recovery had been slow, and for the blonde headed duck, completely boring. Wing had finally given into his pleadings that he get to skate at least a little.  
  
So here he sat, forever the concerned older brother, while NoseDive glides with slow, easy strokes across the ice. His muscles had been stiff at first, but he seemed to be regaining his strength once back in his natural habitat.   
  
A smile poked the corner of the Leader's beak. 'Amazing how Dive seems so unphased by what happened...even through the worst of his recovery, he had a ready joke for us all..' Wing felt the familiar tightness in his throat as he thought about his smaller sibling. 'I almost lost him...'  
  
Just then, Dive's skate caught on an uneven part of the frozen rink, and the young duck went sprawling across the ice. WildWing's stomach clenched in fear 'Oh, stars, don't let him hurt himself so soon!'  
  
He leapt out of his seat, skidding onto the ice's surface in his own skates, and hurried to aid his brother. However, he slowed when he heard the boy's laughter. NoseDive rolled to his back, laughing harder. The sound of such mirth warmed WildWing, and he began to chuckle as well..  
  
"Come on, Graceful." Wing offered a large palm to his brother, who took it and got jerked to his feet. Blonde locks hanging in his eyes, Dive grinned at his brother.  
  
"Hey now, I do that even when in perfect health!" The skinny drake began to skate backward, his eyes going big with beseechment, "Skate with me, Bro?"  
  
WildWing rolled his eyes. NoseDive knew he couldn't refuse that face. "Yeah, ok..."  
  
For a while, the two brothers just circled the rink in companionable silence, soaking in each other's company. The pair had been inseparable since that day in the underground lab. WildWing clung to his brother more fiercely than he ever had, and Dive didn't seem to mind.  
  
"Little bro?" NoseDive swiveled his head around to look at Wing, quietly expectant. The team leader took a deep breath, seeming to consider what he was going to say next...  
  
"When I left....I didn't mean to hurt you..." His little brother's eyes clouded, then cleared. He nodded.  
  
"I know, bro."  
  
WildWing felt a great weight lift from his shoulders, knowing that his brother didn't think badly of him for what he did. His words came easier, "You and I have been through so much together....and you are so much to me, Dive. My family, my friend...my hero.."  
  
The younger Flashblade's head shot up, a look of surprise on his face. "what?"  
  
WildWing smiled gently, "You're my hero, Dive... I've never seen someone as strong as you are..."  
  
Nosedive scoffed, his cheek feathers tingeing a faint pink, "-You're- stronger, Bro....You're -my- hero..."  
  
It was Wing's turn to blush. He shook his head, "But I'm not stronger...least not stronger than you." At Dive's look of confusion, he continued.  
  
"Look how much you've seen in your life...how much you've had to go through, little bro...Our parent's death, abusive foster homes, war, losing everything familiar to us....death..." Wildwing cleared his throat.  
  
"..And yet, you are still you, Dive... You managed to hold onto being a kid, despite all that raged around you...." The older sibling slowed to a stop, facing his brother. "And without you, I would have withered away long ago...just given up hope. Your jokes, your support....I depend on it all to keep me from going insane in a world that makes no sense..."  
  
NoseDive's eyes glistened with tears, his beak forming a small smile... "..I'm..Not a burden?.."  
  
Wing pulled him into a tight hug, his beak pressed into the teenager's blonde hair, "No, never.... you've never been a burden..." His arms tightened, whispering ferverently, "..Stars, I love you so much, Dive.."  
  
His little brother squeezed him tighter, shaking slightly... "I love you, too, Wing..."  
  
They stayed like that, two Ducks bound to one another amidst a world that sought to tear them apart. But nothing ever would....not in life...and not in death...  
  
"Dive.." WildWing whispered, long moments having passed. NoseDive lifted his head slightly in question...  
  
"..You're squeezing my guts out."  
  
And the Silence of the Ice Rink was broken by Laughter, once more.  
  
**Fin.**  
  
***At Last! It is DONE! So, whaddya think? Was it worth it? Did I end it ok? FEEDBACK! (Feed the Beast!) And thanks so much for everyone who stuck with me in this story, and reviewed so faithfully!*** 


End file.
